ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Kaiser Gyrares XIII
is a monster that appears in the 2018 novel, Tiga, Dyna, and Ultraman Gaia novel: The Adventure in Hyperspace, a sequel which took place 20 years after Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna, & Ultraman Gaia: The Decisive Battle in Hyperspace.https://m-78.jp/news/post-4939/ Stats *Height: 50 m *Weight: TBA *Origin: Shunsuke Kuji's Brain World History Tiga, Dyna, and Ultraman Gaia novel: The Adventure in Hyperspace In an in-fiction setting, Kaiser Gyrares XIII is stated to be the cursed descendant from a family and has destroyed countless planets and star systems, while serving under evil beings for 13 generations. Kaiser Gyrares XIII was created as a model by a man named , a toy modeler, to win a competition that his company was holding. Unfortunately, the judge accidentally ruined the model. Shunsuke tried desperately to fix it overnight, but the son of the director of another company won the prize instead. To make matters worse, he was also not notified by the judge in advance. This enraged him and made him quit his job. Somehow, he obtained the Red Sphere, which he used to bring his creation to life, and it went on a spree of destruction, targeting Shunsuke's old workplace and the boy who won the competition. To protect the city, the same three boys who wished King of Mons to life did so once again. However, King of Mons was defeated by Kaiser Gyrares XIII. In a desperate situation, actor Takeshi Yoshioka was entrusted with the light of Ultraman Gaia by Gamu Takayama, and he transformed to fight the monster. Gaia finished off Kaiser Gyrares XIII using the Photon Edge. However, that was not the end of Kaiser Gyrares XIII. Its cells were used by Charija along with many other monsters' cell samples to create Demon Gyrares XIV. Trivia *Designer: Hiroshi Maruyama *As the monster from the movie Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna, & Ultraman Gaia: The Decisive Battle in Hyperspace was King of Mons, Kaiser's name is obviously the German for "emperor". *So far, its only form of merchandise is a limited edition keychain that came with exclusive releases of the novel. Another keychain included is also one that has Ultraman Tiga Power Type, Ultraman Dyna Miracle Type and Ultraman Gaia Supreme Version on it. It also appeared on official art that comes with the book. *Kaiser Gyrares XIII has some similarities to the kaiju created by Akane Shinjo of SSSS.GRIDMAN. They were created as figures and brought to life by a higher force to enact revenge for petty reasons. It helps that both anime and the novel are written by the same person, Keiichi Hasegawa. Powers and Weapons *Energy Beam: An attack used to destroy King of Mons within an instant. *Arm Blade: A sword on its right hand. **Shield: The sword itself as a shield on its hilt. It is capable of reversing the heat ray back to King of Mons. *Mace Hand: A morning star-like weapon on its left hand. Gallery KaiserGilaresXIII.jpg KaiserGyrares13Card.png|A card that comes with the novel, signed by Hiroshi Maruyama References Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Gaia Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultraman Gaia Category:Red Sphere Kaiju